Forks
by Abby nicole Payne
Summary: Funny is when you realize Twilight is true...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Folgers can:  
I have read some Twilight fan fiction lately and i decided it was time for my story. I am eager to tell you that the Twilight stories are true, though most names have been altered in the books. I will use the names from the books so as to keep their true identities concealed upon thier wishes.

It was late June 2017 after my senior year was over and i packed up to move to a small town on the northern west coast. This tiny town called Forks had drawn my interest since 2008 when i read Stephinie Meyer's genious stories. After countless delays and flight changes i made it to Seattle. I reluctantly paid for an overpriced cab to drive me to where they were holding the junk car i bought on the plane. When we got there i saw the two door 2007 gray rusted pick up. I hopped into the worn bench seats and filled up the tank. I was off to Forks. The trick drove way better than I thought it would and i was pleased that they sold it to me for so cheap. The salesman looked worried whn he gave me the keys but i guess i had the magic touch. He asked why i didnt want a newer car and i told him i was old school. Okay to be honest i gave up on new technology. I hadn't had a technological advance since I was 13. Yeah... That means 2012. I got the Iphone 4 when i was 13 and i still have it. I pretty much had to get on my knees and beg the people at Apple when i broke my phone beyond repair to find another of the same model to replace it. Yeah i kind of gave up when i got my first car and it happened to be one from the junk yard. We got it sort of fixed up and it drove like a beauty until my stupid friend Derrick drove it into a barbed wire fence and i was responsible for buying my next car. The point of that is i trust older cars. I am a major clutz and i have a small attention span so i am much better with an automatic which thankfully described my new old truck. After what seemed like no time at all, i arrived in Forks. I stopped at a quaint diner and took a small booth. There was a soft tinkling of music in the background and the towns people were mumbling. A short skinny women with mad curly brown hair started over to me. "May i take your order?" She asked with a slight southern twang. "I'll just have water and a coffee please." I was tempted to order a grilled cheese. Maybe i would satisfy my guilty pleasure later. "Creamer?" She absently asked. "Yes please." I smiled. "Im sorry to pry but i havent seen you here before. Are you new here or just visiting?" She grinned. "I just moved here today and i'm going to check out my house after this." "Oh well good luck with that." "Thanks" i smiled again. "What's your name?" She proudly asked. "Abby" "Well Abby, welcome to Forks." She smiled an walked away.  
While i was drinking my coffee i looked to the corner and was struck with giddyness when I saw the sheriff eating apple cobbler. Oh Stephanie Meyer sure got it to a point! I payed my check and left a generous tip and left searching for the address i had memorized. When I found the street, i drove down to the very end and found the key under the frog statue just as the owner said and took a breath of the fresh air seeping out of the wet forest to my right. I opened the door to find a fully furnished two story, two bedroom, one bathroom house. I dropped my 3 suitcases on the sofa and kicked the door closed. It would be strange living alone for once but i think i would learn to enjoy it. I grabbed my suitcases and began to fill the closet in the larger, room upstairs. Man it was quiet. Maybe i should get a dog... Or maybe a cat. I love puppies and kitties. I better get a job first. Yeah, okay, a job, that's definantly top priority. Maybe the Newton's hiking gear store was hiring. Oh Abby! Seriously! This is the real world! Get it together! You are not in fantasy land! You do not live in a book! Ok calm down. Just find a job. No big deal. As I put the last few garments in drawers, i decided that i needed to find a secure spot for my savings that i had left. I grabbed an old folgers can and stuffed my cash in it after counting it. $600, man i was a good saver in high school! I put it under a stack of summer clothes on the top shelf of my closet. Yay! It was perfectly conceald. Okay so next on the to do list? Kitchen. I looked in the pantry to find a box of angel hair pasta and a jar of Ragu spaghetti sauce. I looked in the fridge and found a 12 pack bottles of water with a note.  
Dear Abby,  
To save money, we have the A/C, water, gas, and electricity turned off. Please call me at this number as soon as you get here. 360-***-****  
-nicholas  
I grabbed my phone off the table and dialed the number. I told him i needed everything turned on and he said it wouldnt be until tomorrow at 3:00 until it would all be tirned on. He remined me to call if there were any problems even though i bought the house all in one payment and he was no longer my landlord. We hung up and i decided to take a trip to the store. When i got there, i got as many things that didnt need to be cooked as possible. I even snuck in a box of Chewy Chips A'hoy cookies as a welcome gift to myself. When i got back home i noticed the same police cruiser from the diner in the driveway two houses down. I bit my lip holding in the giddy laughter until i got inside, unable to control myself. I calmed down and stocked the pantry while grabbing a couple cookies and a bottle of water. I plopped down onto the cushiony sofa and flipped on the medium sized old television. There was seriously like nothing on so i left it on a low volume on a baseball game between two teams i didnt care for. After the seventh inning i made a peanutbutter sandwich and decided to explore my new home. I took my rickedy truck around behind the diner and drove past the high school and the hospital. I was tempted to waltz in an ask to see Dr. Cullen but i decided not to make a fool of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: jackets on rainy beaches

After hours of trying to figure out a job, i stopped back at the diner and sat at the bar. After ordering a water and pondering my options over and over, i drifted into day dreaming. I heard the bell on the door ring and a couple laughing and holding hands walked in. I was taken aback when i looked at the stunning girl. She looked about my age but with wavy waist length red bronze ringlets and deep chocolate eyes. Her skin replicated a porclien doll. She was tall but not as tall as the muscular tan boy with short black hair and dark blackish eyes sporting a big goofy grin. They sat down beside me at the bar and began to playfully argue about a bet. "Jakey you know I beat you!" She demanded. "Ness i practically beat you by a mile," he argued obviously trying to amuse her. "Jacob i won and that means you are buying!" She said. "Fine," he gave in. "What flavor?" He asked and nudged her. "Strawberry," she decided. "You order. I'll be right back." She put her hand to his cheek and he slightly nodded. Then he was gone. She caught me staring at her model face and she smiled. "Hi! You must be new here!" She said reaching her hand out. "Yes i'm Abby," i explained shaking her chilly hand. "I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie," she said and i practically squealled. "You and your boyfriend are so adorable together," i told her. Like she didnt already know. Uh wake up Abby! Use your brain! She blushed. "Thank you. I guess you could say we've been in love for a while." She tittered. "So it was Jacob right?" I asked. "Yes that would be correct," a deep voice answered from behind me. "A rose for my love," he offered a single rose to Nessie. "And you are?" He turned and asked me. "Abby Payne. I just moved here from Virginia." I said hopefully not boring this pair of incredible creatures. "Most people call me Blondie though," i offered up to lighten the mood. "Well Blondie, i guess you have plans today?" He mused. Part of me felt intruded upon but most of me was thrilled. "Not really to be honest," I, far to giddily, answered. "Well..." Nessie interjected with her melodious voice, "Would you like to join us at first beach in La Push? We are going in half an hour." She asked but it was more of a statement than a suggestion. "Well i would but i dont know my way around yet." I answered. "What street do you live on? We can pick you up from your house in 20 minutes." She pushed. I gave her my address and her face lit up. "My grandfather lives on that street! What a couincesence!" She excitedly remarked. "Well i'll go ahead and go so i can get ready. See you in 20!" Nessie suprisingly gave me a light hug and waved as i walked out. I started up the truck and drove home with a stupid smile on my face the whole way. No way could my fantasy land be real! It was all coming together, fitting perfectly! When i got into the house i ran upstairs and threw on my navy blue string triangle bikini. I put on a bit of sunscreen and a loose tank top with a pair of short cutoffs ombre bleach style. I ruined one pair of sandals already so i played it smart and put on a pair of low key pink water shoes. I grabbed a cute small swanky but cheap backpack and threw in my iphone, sunglasses, sunscreen, and towel. It had only been five minutes. I plugged in my hot rollers and when they were ready i scrambled to put big rollers in my messy waves. Finally when i only had 6 minutes left, i took them down and sprayed my sprits hairspray ALL OVER my hair until it was almost considered wet. Having 2 minutes left I plugged in my hair dryer and dried the hairspray into my beachy loose curls so they would stay pretty in the moist air. I heard a car pull up and I grabbed my bag, locked the house and politly slid into the back seat of what had to be the most expensive car I had ever sat in. From the passenger seat, Jacob looked back at my wide eyes and chuckled a throaty laugh. Nessie looked back at me through the rear veiw mirrior and giggled while my face was turning redder than my cherry nailpolish. "Dont worry Blondie. Everyone gets jealous when they find out how spoild Ness is!" Nessie socked his gian shoulder, and he erupted into laughter again. He sure did think he was clever. "Who said anything about jealousy? I love my truck." He stopped laughing and raised an eye brow. "Please excuse my dog." Nessie smiled and i snorted. Jake put a fake hurt expression on his face and looked away crossing his arms to sulk for the next 10 minutes while i changed the songs furiously on my phone to finally settle with Maddness, by Muse. The rest of the ride was peacful and quiet. Whn we arrived at the beach my jaw instantly dropped. It was so perfect. We got out and Jacob opened Nessie's door and grabbed her hand. They giggled all the way to... Well wherever Jake was taking us. It was kind of awkward but also so adorable! When we cleared the corner og a big boulder jutting from the sand i heard a boom of laughter and i peeked my head around to see a group of shirtless Quileute muscle Gods. They were all wearing cut offs and no shirts or shoes and they were all soaked with salt water. "Brady... You almost... Screamed like a ... Girl!" One of them said between spurts of laughing. "I didnt know the water was going to be so damn cold Jared! Get over it!" the one i guess was Brady spat obviously pissed and embarrased by the one rolling in the ground who i guessed was Jared. Another sunkissed god uncharacteristically dropped to the ground in a low pitch booming laugh. "Sam seriously?! And Jared i wouldnt have screamed if you hadnt pushed me off of the highest cliff in La Push!" He pouted. "Umm can you all get up and say hello to the new girl?" Nessie asked. All of the gods got up and got into a line. Nessie simled and Jacob giggled. Nessie socked him again and smiled. This is Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Brady, Collin, Seth, Paul, and Leah is somewhere around here. Hey were's Dakota amd Logan?" She asked. "Still cliff diving,"Embry said, "They like initiation." Sam said "Thank god the little pup is out of my face for a while!" Embry sighed in releif. "Which one's you brother?" I asked Embry. "Dakota." He said and fake gagged. "Logan's my little brother." Jared mocked Embry's fake gag. "Does Blondie have a name before we tell you our life stories?" Embry asked. "It's Abby but i like Blondie," i smirked. "Well if you didnt catch it I'm Embry Call," he said. "Yeah I caught it," i told him. He smirked back at me and i put my hand on my miniscule hip feeling confident. The guys all ran into the water and Nessie grabbed my shoulder. "Nice work!" She giggled and pulled me to a spot on the beach where we both got out out towels and stretched back. "So are they your person body guard cult?" Trying to play it off like i didnt know what they acctually were. She threw her head back and musically laughed. "That's cute! They couldn't protect me if they tried!" She continued to laugh and when she quited down she looked up to the sky and sure enough it began to rain. "Boys! Out of the water!" She said. "Where are well all eating tonight boss?" Quil asked Nessie. "Sam, Jared,Quil,Paul at Emily's. Brady, Collin, Embry, Leah at Sue's. Jacob, Seth, and Abby at my grandfather's with me." She said. "Woo! Bella's cooking!" Seth said. I giggled and sat back down. All of the other boys ran to thier eating grounds while me and Nessie sat down on our towels. The wind started to pick up but Nessie wasnt phased. I started getting cold and i must have shivered because Jake tossed me a huge rain jacket. I raised an eyebrow. "It's Dakota's. He isn't as small as Logan but that should do." He said. The jacket was thin but warm and it went down to right above my knees. The sleeves went so far past my fingers, i had to roll up half the length of them. I zipped it up and put on the hood as not to get wet. Jake gave Nessie his jacket and she smiled and pecked his cheek. I turned my head to the side in the giant hood and caught a whiff of the intoxicating scent of the jacket. It sort of reminded me off the smell i got from Jacob in the car, but this was... sweeter, more cozy, and welcome even. I took an obvious whiff and Jacob chuckled under his breath. I blushed like a tomato and hid my face by pulling the hood even farther past my cheeks which sent Nessie into a fit of laughter. "You... haha!... think... haha!... that dog smells... GOOD?!" Nessie laughed and Jake pouted. My legs were starting to get way wet and Nessie grabbed my hand and my towel to lead me to the car. I hopped in the back seat. "Wait Jake! What about Dakota's jacket?" I remembered but suddenly regretted it for some reason because i didnt want to give it up. I didnt know why, but wearing it felt right. "Keep it for now. He can manage fine without it," he said simply. I smiled when no one was looking. What was i doing? What was i feeling? I hadnt even seen this Dakota before, yet i wanted to live in his jacket and bask in his glorious scent. Oh my lord i must be crazy. "Do you want to stop by your place first for anything since it's right down the road?" Nessie asked. "Umm sure. Thanks" I answered. I should probably change out of my shorts to meet new people. We pulled up outside of my house. "Hey Nessie, why dont you come in with me and Jake can take the car. We can just walk over when we are ready." I suggested. "Sounds great!" She chirped. We hopped out and i unlocked the door. Jake waited to drive off until we got in the house. It was a cute jesture. She followed me up to my room. I opened up my closet and Nessie's face lit up. "Okay let's see what you'll wear!" She jumped a little. She picked out a pair of charcoal skinny jeans and a flowy creame blouse. With a pair of silver sandals. We touched up my makeup and hair then we were ready. I sat on my bed by the jacket with Nessie on the other side of it. I looked down at it and put my hand on the soft fabric feeling butterflys. "Like the jacket, huh?" She said. I sighed and looked up at her. "I guess so but i dont really know why," i admitted. "Thats okay. Lets go!" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not a WARM welcome

We stood outside his door and i took in a deep breath. I was great at meeting people but THIS was a little intimidating. So many people. Nessie smiled and nodded then opened the door. When i got through, i was embraced by a figure even colder than Nessie. She sprang back to look at my face with her hands on mu shoulders. I was a little taller than this marvelous creature. She had short black hair with a familiar chocker around her neck. She wore a navy blue dress and she was exceptionally beautiful but with such pale skin. "You must be Abby?" She half asked. She had the most amazing voice. I nodded and tryed to plaster on my cool face. "Im Alice. I think you and I will be very good friends!" She said. I smiled and looked around the room to see many other beautiful pale people. "Oh! Let me introduce you,"she said. I smiled and nodded. She started at the closest to the door. "Well you know Jacob and Nessie. Thats Carlisle and Esme. That is- Seth get out of the kitchen! Thats obviously Seth. Theres Emmet and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, and my Jasper." She smiled and everyone either nodded, waved or mumbled hello. I looked at Nessie and then over to Edward wondering if they were twins. I had other suspicions of course. Everyone seemed in a good mood but Edward seemed worried and Bella was on his lap comforting him. "So Blondie-" jake started. Me and Rosalie both looked at him and he burst out into laughter. "Oh Rose i forgot about that when i gave her that nickname!" Apparently i was sharing my nickname. I giggled and Rosalie glared at him. That made me giggle more and then quite a few of us started really laughing. Rosalie looked at me and began to laugh. "At least we have brains and know eachothers names!" Rosalie said to me. "Hey!" Jake whined went sent her into a fit of laughter. After we all calmed down i noticed that Alice and Edward left the room. "Umm so Bella i heard you are the chef tonight," i didnt know what to say. "Acctually yes but we already ate so its just you, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, and Charlie." She explained. I started to feel awkward and nervous but Jasper walked over and i guess he distracted me or something because i suddenly felt calm. "You look a little confused. Can i answer any questions?" He asked with a very soothing southern accent. "Sure. Okay so are there any sets of twins in here?" I asked. "Yes there is," je answered. "Okay is is you and Rosalie or Edward and Nessie?" I asked. Everyone busted out into laughter and i felt retarted. "Its me and Rosalie," he said. "Whats so funny about Nessie and Edward?" I asked. "Umm-" he was cut off by Alice who pranced in the room and pecked him. "Edward is Nessie's dad but you knew that!" She squealed. Everyone got silent and i prayed they couldnt tell. Oh wait! If it was true Edward was reading my mind. Edward! Just proove it.. I know you know i know. I think Alice knows i wont tell and i guess apparently i have a pretty good reason. I dont want to tell and i can keep a secret. "Abby, you dont have a good reason yet but you will soon." My eyes went wide as did everyone elses in the room. "Now Edward know that you know! Oh this is great! Jacob tell Abby all about-" "No Alice! She cant know about THAT yet and you know why" Edward snapped. Alice put her hands up in surrender but then hugged me. "Emmet can you seriously Not tell whats going on?" Edward asked. He must have read his mind. Emmet shook his head and Rosalie whispered in his ear. "Oh hell yeah! Now i dont have to act normal! Woo!" He picked me up and my jaw dropped. He had a big goofy grin on his face. He put me down. "So do you know all the details? Esme asked me. "I-I think so." I answered. She looked to Edward and he nodded. She smiled and embraced me. God everyone was cold! Where was Dakota's jacket when i needed it?! Edward got up and flicked the heat on. "Can you not do that?" I asked Edward. "All it does is save you from speaking Abby," he said. "Yeah well i am in a small room full of very attractive people. I dont exactly know how to control all of my thoughts!" I argued. "Okay! I will try not listen, human," he complied... I think. I heard a car pull up. "Wait! Does Charlie know?" I asked. They all nodded and giggled. I let out a breath and in walked sheriff Charlie Swan. He took a look at me and half smiled. "Hi i'm Charlie... Umm" he stopped. "Its okay sheriff Swan, i know everything." I said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward. Edward nodded. Charlie let out a sigh and shook my hand. Maybe the whole mind communicating thing was helpful. "It is!" Edward answered my thought. "Oh so you werent listening huh?" I playfully snapped. "So Edward, does she know about me?" Jacob asked. "Yes I know I met a bunch of werewolves at the beach today. Oh im sorry! Shapeshifters." I corrected myself. "Okay so this girl knows her stuff. Now is that creepy or cool?" He pretended to ponder. I put my hand on my hip. "Definantly awesome!" Alice answered for him. "Well this is nice! Another human to try to fit into all of this!" Charlie sighed and sat down on the sofa. "She puts up a good front but Alice had an important vision about her so she needed to be welcomed into the family," Edward explained to everyone. "What was the vision?" I suddenly asked Alice. Her smile fell. "According to Edward, only he and i can know about it, but nothing bad I promise!" She explained. "Carlisle, we know you are the strongest around blood but but your're eyes are getting darker by the minute. "Bella said. "I will be fine for the dinner," he said. "No, Carlisle, you dont have to stay," helped trying to get the poor vampire away from me. I was a human full of blood for crying out loud. "Blondie youre just scared of a hungry vamp!" Emmet teased. "Im not as much as you think!" I argued. "Well if not, then go stand by him and prove it!" He teased. "How could i even dare do that to him? I wouldnt torture such a good person!" I was appalled he even suggested it. He put his hands up in defeat. "Thank you Abby." Carlisle kissed Esme and left. "I am acctually going with him," Esme said and hugged me before leaving with her mate. The humans and wolves and hybrid filed into the kitchen while Bella sat the table. "Anything i can do to help?" I asked Bella. "No but how are you taking this so lightly?" She asked. "I have basically dreamed of this all my life." I blushed. "What do you dream of most?" She asked. I contimplated for a moment. "In a breif description... Love than can never die." I sighed. "Dont ever give up on that," she smiled and dished out some killer smelling meatloaf and my mouth watered. We all ate quickly and got into some pretty intersting conversations. "Ok so what about work?" I asked. "Any ideas on where i could get a decent job?" "I can get you a job somewhere in the hospital im sure," Edward said. "Thanks thought-theif!" I smiled. "Ok i know bad nickname but i will come up with a good one!" I claimed. Everyone laughed and we kept talking until seth went home, charlie went to sleep, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice went home to do something. I couldnt remember. So it was me, Nessie, Jake, Bella, Edward, and Emmet all in one room talking until at least 3 am. At one point, Jake kissed Nessie's cheek and Bella slapped him upside the head and Edward growled while me and Emmet were dying laughing. Me and Emmet would be getting along fine. God they were funny. Jake fell asleep at 3:45 and me and Nessie were yawning my 4:15. "Okay, I'm going home guys. I seriously and about to pass out right here." I said. "Mom, i'm sleeping over at Abby's and no Jake wont be there." She said. Jake woke up to his name. "Jake go home and get rest. You have patrol in the morning."she said. He mumbled something that sounded like 'alright' and he kissed Nessie's cheek and left. Me and Nessie said our goodnights and stode over to my house. I unlocked the door and welcomed Nessie to make herself at home. I washed off my makeup and vowed to shower when we woke up. She seconded that and she borrowed a pair of my Soffe shorts matching the pair i put on an we wore tank tops and fuzzy socks. She fell asleep but i swear the jacket was calling me from the chair it was in across the room. I steathly got up and slipped on the big jacket. The smell engulfed me and i snugged into the cozy blanket sized jacket. I laid down with it on. "He's really great. I cant wait for you to meet him." Nessie whispered. I smiled. "Thanks hybrid," i whispered and she giggled. "Night human." "Night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry i havent done a disclaimer: i do not own Twilight obviously. Feel free to Review anything you want to say or PM me. If i dont update often enough feel free to tell me that! Thanks so much for reading!**

Chapter four:Brown Eyed bound

When I woke up Nessie was still asleep. I quietly got up and went to the bathroom to fix myself. I shut the door and flipped the light on. I still had on the jacket that looked like a robe. I took one look at my hair and began frantically searching for a comb. When i found my black hairbrush, I began to untangle my mess of waves. I finally got it smooth but it wasnt strait or wavy but in between. So my normal hair was back. I brushed it to the right side and put it in a loose side braid with a thin braid added to finish it off. I put on some light foundation and a touch of mascara. I snuck downstairs and quietly started cooking some eggs and turkey bacon. "Ooh! I knew i smelled bacon!" Nessie squealed. "Well look who's a morning person! Surprise surprise." I giggled back at my new best friend. I dished out breakfast on each of our plates and we sat at the dining table. "Do you realize that if Alice catches you in that thing again she will rip it to shreads?" Nessie smiled. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "That jacket is huge on you! Dont you have one of your own?" She asked. "Oh...umm.. I have one but..." I trailed off blushing. She looked confused but then her face lit up like a firework. "What?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh i cant tell you but... Oh im just so excited!" She chirped. I gave her my famous 'spill it' look but she just shook her head in excitment. We finished eating in silence. "Oh! I havent shown you my power yet!" She remembered. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. "You ready?" I nodded. She placed her chilly hand on my cheek and i saw images of her an Jake at the beach, Edward and Bella kissing, her at a house with the pack, every wolves face and a new one i hadnt seen. Then came the next face and my heart started pounding. She only stayed at his face for a moment but i felt like i knew him forever. He was perfect. She dropped her hand and i began to see my living room again. Whoa.

Okay Abby. Yup you're crazy. "So the new faces i saw. Logan and Dakota?" I blinked over and over. She nodded. "Ok lets get ready! Jake's gonna be over soon and we are going to Emily's." she jumped up holding my hand and we practically flew upstairs. She flung open my closet and jumped with joy when she realized we were the same size. She put on a pair of my dark denim skinny jeans and pulled on a loose fitting hangover the shoulder graphic tee with her pink rainboots. I put on charcoal skinny jeans and i loose fitting green striped tee with my dark gray rain boots and Dakota's jacket. Nessie frowned at me when i put it on. "You have got to wear a different jacket." She hesitated. "Well at least now I can wear you cute navy blue one!" She laughed. "I need to give it back to him anyway. Wait he will be at Emily's right?" I asked a little too frantic. "Yes he will." We both went to the bathroom to touch up our minimal makeup and do out hair. There were four loud knocks at the door and Nessie ran downstairs to let Jacob in. I heard thier flirty voices floating into the living room and i smiled. "Ness! You better get up here and get your stuff together if you want to leave any time soon." I half teased. I heard her hop up the stairs. I grabbed the same bagfrom yesterday and stuffed in my iphone, earbuds, bathing suit,sunglasses, light towel, and sunscreen. Hey who knew? We could be stopping at the beach. I rolled up the sleeves and set the jacket strategically on my body so it looked cute and not lumpy on me. Nessie took my arm and we went down the stairs together. Jake smiled at Nessie and took her hand. "Liking that jacket Blondie?" Jake teased. "Yup! It might be a size or two too big though," i answered. He chuckled and we all got into our seats in Nessie's car. We all kind of silently were in our own little worlds. Before i knew it Jacob parked at Emily's. I decided to leave my bag in the car as Nessie did. When we got inside, there was seriously a MOUNTAIN of food on the table and the entire pack was devouring it. "Boys! Away from the food! Now!" I heard a voice command from the kitchen. A beautiful Quileute woman with three jagged scars across her face gave me a tight hug accompanied by a heart warming smile. I couldnt help but smile back. "Hi Abby. I'm Emily and i've heard you've met the dogs." She giggled. "Yes i have. In human form of course," i laughed. She went pale and looked at Jake. All the other wolves whipped their heads around to look at me. "Yes Blondie knows everything! Chill," Jake laughed and everyone let out a sigh. "Girls! Go help yourseles to breakfast before i release the hounds," she commanded. I walked over and snagged a monsterous muffin while Nessie grabbed a handful of bacon. We sat down side by side on the couch and began to chatter as the boys attacked the food. A few of them sat down and i spotted the two new faces but neither of them made eye contact with me yet. "Oh! Hey which one's Dakota so i can give him his jacket back?" I quietly asked Nessie. "The one hogging the love seat." She whispered. I got up,walked over to him and sat on the arm of the love seat. I sadly took off the jacket. I was looking down at it. "Jake let me borrow this at the beach yesterday, he said it was yours so i guess i'm returning it," i awkwardly said. "Umm thanks so-" we made eye contact and we didnt stop looking at eachother for what seemed like forever. His eyes bored into mine and i could have sworn there was a rope tied around my abdomen that he was pulling toward him. I dropped the jacket and snapped both of us out of it. I looked around and everyone in the room was smiling and silently staring at us. "Dakota, come outside with me," Sam said. Dakota didnt move. "Dakota now," Sam said with what must have had to have been his alpha command voice. Dakota got up and walked outside with Sam. "Abby, honey, come with me," Emily said getting on a jacket. She walked outside and I followed her wearing Dakota's jacket again. I saw the two boys behind the house and me and Emily went the opposite way to the driveway. We both sat down and she looked at me with an understanding grin. "Do you know every detail of how the whole werewolf thing works?" She asked. I nodded my head and bit my lower lip. "So you know what just happened to Dakota?" She said. I nodded again. She sighed and hugged me. "I swear its like I imprinted on HIM, not the other way around." I said. "I felt that exact same way." She nodded and hugged me tighter. "I dont even know him so this is really strange, but i have to be with him. Other than that i feel amazing," i said. She nodded and stood me up. "I'll let you two get to know eachother out here." She said and yelled for Sam. I was turned the other way when i heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there he was. Breathless, I looked at him for a long time and then sat down. He immediatly sat down beside me. "Umm how do you feel about.. Well this?" He hesitantly asked. Oh my God his voice was so intriguing i just wanted to lean over and kiss him. "I... Dont know... I am pretty sure im happy about it but its all so new." Wow that sounded like an insult. "I dont really know how to describe the feeling," he said. Oh please talk more! I love your voice! "Same with me," i said. I shivered and he put his arm around me. I let out a tiny gasp and he jerked his arm back with a pained expression on his glorious face. I instinctivly grabbed his arm and put it around me again, scooting closer to his warm body. He sighed and situated his arm to where i was as close to him as possible. "So tell me all about you," he smiled. I told him my life story pretty much and he told me his. He had so many funny stories about he and his brother Embry. Dakota was cunning, funny, clever, sweet, honest, loving, and best of all he was absolutly in love with me. He was four months older than me and had been a wolf since the Volturi came for Nessie. Sam didnt think he or Logan was ready to fight the Volturi if it were to come to that, so they were left on the res. Then it went on to telling secrets. "I have honestly dreamed of this exact thing to happen since i was 13." I said not caring how creepy that sounded. "So my cousin was in town and she used this hair removal cream stuff in the shower. Embry did the classic shaving cram prank on me a few nights before ad to get him back i put the hair removal cream in his shapoo. He had bald spots not only on his head but in his coat when he was a in wolf form for two weeks. To this day he still has no idea how that happened," my jaw was slack and he blushed. I checked my phone. "We have been talking out here for 45 minutes," somehow we both thought that was funny and burst out laughing in unison. After we calmed down, i leaned my head down on his chest and he kissed my head. "We should go back in so tey dont think we are as crazy as they should," i suggested. We got up but hadnt broken apart yet. He looked down at me with a grateful expression. "How is it that i can instantly be so in love with you , and i can also be lucky enough for you to love me back?" He asked. "I was just thinking the same thing about you," i admitted. I stared into his infinant eyes and stood on my tip toes and kissed him. I kissed him hard but gentle at the same time if that makes sense. He kissed me back with this burning passion that engulfed me. He pulled me as close to him as possible from around my waist and i ran my fingers through his soft course hair. We stopped and stared at eachother still held in embrace. I smiled and pecked him. I took his hand and we walked back into the house. "Soooooo?" Nessie winked. I shook my head at her and sat down next to Dakota on the love seat. He put his arm around me and looked hilarious with that goofy wide smile. I looked up at him and giggled. That sent Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Seth into a fit of laughter. Dakota blushed and I kisses his cheek to make it better, which of course worked. "Who's up for the beach?" Quil asked. "Me!" Embry, Jacob, Dakota, Nessie, Seth and I all said at the same time. Me and Nessie went to the batroom and put on our bikini's under our clothes. We all walked down to the beach together, me holding Dakota's warm hand, still in his jacket. We all sat down on the beach in a circle. "Who's up for a game of dare?" Embry asked. "Like truth or dare?" I asked. "Yeah but without the truth part," oh no! I relied on truth! Grr! "Fine," I mumbled. "Okay! Dakota first." Jacob said. "Dare someone or be dared by me?" Jacob said. Well this is weird version of the game. "Dare me," Dakota said. "Alright i dare you to phase in front of Abby," Jacob said. Dakota's jaw dropped but he got up and darted into the woods so i wouldnt see him change out of his clothes. I heard a growl and a huge wolf jumped out of the trees. He was dark rusty color with a thick and beautiful coat. His eyes were still Dakota's mesmerizing eyes. He slowly walked in out direction and layed down next to me. I had no idea what to do! Pet him? That's weird. I reached out and touched his fur under his left ear and though that was acceptable. This was the weirdest thing ever! I started breathing shakily and he ran back into the woods only to run out as a human within seconds. He had his cutoffs on and that was all. God he was gorgeous! He sat next to me and hugged me close to his burning chest. I breathed in his lovely scent and leaned into him as much as possible. I leaned my head up to look at him and he kissed me breifly. I smiled at him and got situated under his burly arm to look at everyone else in the circle. Nessie was grinning, Jacob Seth, and Quil looked bored, but Embry's face was priceless. He looked disqusted! I busted out laughing and so did everyone else when they saw Embry's face. He started pouting. "Hey Embry!" I said and right when he looked up, i kissed Dakota again. He let out a gag and everyone started laughing again. "That's it! I'm going back to Emily's!" He got up and ran in the direction if the house. "I'll go calm baby Embry down." Quil said laughing while he followed Embry back to Emily's. "Abby, dare someone or be dared?" Dakota asked me. "Dare me," i said wanting to sound unafraid. "I dare you to got tell Leah that Seth is hurt and that she needs to come to the beach to help right away." He dared. "Oh big deal its just a prank... Wait did you just say LEAH?" I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND A BIG MOVE. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER AND IM SO SORRY FOR THAT BUT I WILL BE GOING FASTER AND THE STORY WILL PROGRESS FASTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE/DISLIKE. PLEASE COMMENT CHARACTERS YOU THINK SHOULD BE MORE PROMINANT AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

Chapter Five: Another Friend

I slowly walked by myself to Emily's. I knew i was litterally walking to my doom. Why would my amazing imprinter send me to my death sentence? I opened the door to find Leah sittin alone on the couch eating a sandwich and watching something on T.V. "So you're Abby?" She said without even looking at me. "Yup but listen!-" i almost did it but whatever. There was no way i was gonna do it. She looked at me as if saying 'What?'. "We were playing dare at the beach and Dakota dared me to prank you and tell you that Seth was hurt and that you had to get to the beach now. I didnt really think it would be funny so i kind of just decided to give up." I said. "Good choice. So you're Dakota's imprint and he sent you to your death in a dare?" She asked. I nodded. "Well you could go back and play that childish game with them, or you could hang with me and we could prank them," she suggested. I smiled a devious smile and she matched it with her own. "I have a plan," i said.

•••

"What happened to him?!" Leah sobb screamed. Damn she was a good actress! "Just see for yourself," I said running ahead of her. "You acctually did it? Are you crazy?!" Dakota yelled at me. He grabbed me and sat behind a rock sheilding me. "You dared me to do it!" I whispered. "Sis its okay. Im fine it was just dare to tease you." Seth explained lightly. "A joke? Are you for real right now?! Where is she?!" Leah screamed. "Dont touch her!" Dakota growled. "Fine. Just this once Dakota! Just this once will i not rip you to shreds but next time you screw with me, i wont have mercy." She made it blunt and to the point. Man I love Leah! She ran back to the woods. Stage one...check! Commence stage two! We sat down for a while when I finally spoke. "I think i'll go talk to Leah and you know apologize," i said getting up. Dakota stiffened and his eyes doubled in size. "Oh and if anyone objects, that sucks for you," i was going to try the whole being frank thing. "No! Thats completly irrational!" Dakota was quivering his jaw now. I smiled and put my finger under his chin. I tilted his head up and kissed him. "It'll be ok Kota," i promised. He looked at me with that expression where he remined me of puss in boots. I smiled and walked off to the house. "Took you long enough," she said as I walked through the door. "Well im sorry you had to wait oh and I almost forgot! And the Oscar goes to Leah Clearwater for best actress in The Genious Prank!" We laughed for a minute. "Okay so i have the ketchup. You ready?" She asked. "Hell yeah." I grinned. I went into the bathroom and slipped off my skinny jeans. I took the ketchup and squirted it on the inner side of my calf and slipped the jeans back on. I put pressure on the fabric until the divulging color seeped through the jeans. It looked legit enough. I did the same just over my right hip and tucked my shirt into my pants. I mussed my hair and forced some tears. Leah and I walked outside and she phased. She picked me up carefully with her giant wolf teeth. My body swung with her step but her teeth barely had pressure on me. I heard voices and then a shriek. I was placed on the ground and Leah ran into the woods to phase back. Strong arms picked me up and spoke to me with a sweet pained voice. "Abby are you ok? Can you hear me? Please be ok." He plead. I slowly opened my eyes. "ABBY! Are you ok?!" Dakota whimpered. "I..i think so," hey i was a good actress too! "Im so sorry Dakota! Is she hurt?!" Leah asked. "Oh God there's blood. Renesme we have to go!" Jake said. "Wait Jake im ok. That's not blood." Nessie accused. I looked at Leah wide eyed and she just shrugged. I hopped out of Dakota's arms and Leah and I bowed. "That is what you get for daring me to my death!" I joked. Everyone's jaw went slack except for Leahs and Nessis. Nessie started laughing and so did Seth and the others but Dakota looked like the world ended. "Oh my gosh the blood is acctually ketchup isnt it?" Nessie asked between laughter. I nodded but i still was unsettled because of Dakota. "Can you all...?" I eyed Dakota so they all knew I needed to be alone with him. They all walked away. His face slowly melted back to movement but he maintained the same expression. I took his hand and walked toward the water. I stripped off my shirt and pants so I was in my royal blue bikini. His expression changed like he had never seen a women dressed any less than a nun. I instinctivly ran for my towel and he plopped down on the beach. I wrapped up and sat on the sand. He snapped out of it and sat down on the ground blushing. "If this is gonna work, you cant be so mezmerized with me all of the time." I told him. He smiled and crawled over to me. He tackled me to the ground and kissed me. "It's impossible not to be mezmerized by you," he whispered as his face lifted from my jaw. My heart melted and my body was finally warm again. His skin was just so intruigingly hot. "Are we ever going swimming?" I teased. He grabbed my hand and sprinted to the water practically dragging me behind. The water was so terribly ice cold but with Dakota's arms around me, i was warm. His arms stiffened and he looked at me with a stern but worried look. "Abby, I know the dare was stupid and I knew you wouldnt do it, but you just cant do that sort of thing to me." He said with a quivering lip. "Im sorry, im sorry. I wont do it again." I whispered. I heard a loud howl and Dakota gave me apologetic eyes and ran into the trees. I sighed and wrapped back into my towel. Nessie scampered put from behind a tree or something but i didnt notice her until she was in my peripheral vision. "To my house?" She tugged on my hand. She sighed when she saw my sad expression. "Me too." She said leading me toward her car. I tossed my things into the backseat and sat on my towel in the front. "The first time is DEFINANTLY the hardest. It gets easier." She said. We pulled up to the infamous Cullen home and it was just as perfect as I imagined. We hopped out and Nessie pulled me toward the trees to a softly worn trail. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "I said my house not Carlisle and Esme's." i instantly knew what she meant. We were going to the cottage. The trees opened up a little and there it was. We walked inside and oh it was perfect. Nessie dragged me to a room in the back which had to be Bella and Edward's because of the white bed. I followed Nes to my right and i saw a door. BELLA'S CLOSET! I wasnt one to dress like Alice but I would look good for the Cullens. The door slammed open and I was engulfed in a lethal hug. I say lethal because im pretty sure my lungs were about to collapse. "I'm your stylist for the big night!" Alice trilled. She released me. "It's a big night?" I asked. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! It's Emmett and Rosalie's anniversary, and trust me you MUST look perfect!" Nessie nearly litterally jumped with joy. What I would have given to have a chill dinner with Dakota instead of the pressure of acting perfect tonight. "New girl first!" Alice yanked me into the closet and I took a deep breath. Here we go.


End file.
